The Most Devastating Semblance of All Time
by MorenoX25
Summary: Team RWBY has to write and essay for Oobleck's class about Semblances, so they have a "discussion" about which Semblance is in fact the most devastating of all time. Note: Crack-ish Humor. Chapter 3: What is love?
1. The Most Devastating Semblance

**Crack fic based in a discussion in the SuperBestFriendCast episode 103: This Must be the Work of an Enemy Stand.**

 **The Most "Devastating" Semblance of All Time.**

It had been a rather normal day at Beacon. The first years students were at the library doing research for an assignment for Professor Oobleck class. The assignment was an essay about the Semblances, backed with research detailing the Semblances of either famous Hunters of History or from Current Hunters they knew, and how effective and useful they were in the course of their careers.

The point for this assignment was for students to realize that how varied Semblances actually were and how Hunters from the Past and Present managed to do incredible things despite how simple or complex their abilities were. Of course to many the point flew over their heads, and most of the research and discussion was about which Hunter had the best Semblance and who else they could beat in a fight, which later devolved into what "Theoretical" Semblances could defeat them also.

Amongst the most "interesting" choices were the ones team RWBY decided to discuss.

"So I guess the discussion comes down to just two options for the most "theoretically" devastating Semblance of all time." Ruby summarized looking at the rest of her team.

"So which one is more devastating?" Yang posed the question. "The Semblance that makes your opponent have to dump ass all the time, that upset your stomach and makes you soil your pants..."

"Or...?" Weiss urged the blond to get it over with, because they had a essay to write and she wanted to be over before they closed the library.

"The semblance that gives the opponent a brain freeze." Yang continued.

"That doesn't end." Ruby clarified, so that there could be no misunderstanding.

"So Ruby, you are of the opinion that Brain Freeze Semblance is much more powerful." Weiss stated making the young leader nod.

"I think Brain Freeze is stronger too." Blake added siding with Ruby in this matter.

"That's crazy." said the Heiress of all people.

"But you can't do anything when you have a brain freeze." The cat faunus pointed out, knowing no one could deny this fact. Everyone has suffered from brain freeze in one point in their lives and how painful it could become.

"The way I see it," Yang butt in. "Not only can you make your opponent crap their pants until they are dehydrated. But the other hunter will be so embarrassed that they will never be able to defeat that Semblance."

"Not only that, but a Semblance that can make you soil your pants is so much powerful because they will erase any other hunter from History because no one wants to remembered losing because of their dirty undergarments." Weiss explained in favor of the disgusting Semblance.

"No one wants that." Yang said for emphasis in support of the heiress' point.

"So the Semblance would activate and the opponent would ask to be removed from history entirely." As if they had never existed at all.

"How does one fight that Semblance?" Ruby asked.

"So the only way to defeat a Hunter with that Semblance would be a "shitty" side character, that has no shame." Yes even in a "serious" discussion Yang would sneak up a pun much to everyone's chagrin.

"Because the "Pants Shitting" Semblance, as Yang dubbed it, is powered by one's own shame over being seen crapping their pants." Weiss finished her point making Ruby laugh, yet she wasn't swaying towards their side.

"But the physical consequence of shitting one's pants doesn't affect that much to prevent someone to fight back." Ruby reasoned; while with Brain Freeze the opponent would be in so much hurt they wouldn't be able to fight back at all.

"Yes but it would be very embarrassing." The white haired girl answered making Ruby chuckle.

"Remember that once the Semblance has a lock on you, you can't escape because it is powered by one's shame, so when you feel shame for shitting your pants, you shit even harder." Yang made them recall. "So that shitty side character has no shame..."

"A disgusting person that doesn't care."

"Not only does he not feel shame." the blond continued not minding Weiss mid interruption. "He will be like: 'I showed up with my pants full'."

"Like Professor Port who's an old man that could soil his pants all the time." Not only that, he would loudly proclaim his prowess and tell the story in class with no hint of shame whatsoever.

"So that means no great hero could ever defeat a hunter with this Semblance." Ruby reasoned, seeing how it could be considered a huge advantage over those who could never withstand be seen crapping their pants in public. "So the only way to not get affected is to leave the area where it can affect you."

"But because it is not a Semblance with High Destructive Capabilities, the range would be almost a mile!" Weiss was exaggerating of course, no Semblance had that sort of long range, but the idea still stood. Even with 50 meters range it would still be devastating. "This Semblance will work perfectly with a high-caliber long range weapon, because when you are about to shoot you can hit them with the pants shitting making your opponent unable to move out of the way."

"I believe Ms. Goodwitch could defeat this theoretical hunter." Blake who had remained mostly silent this whole conversation, mostly trying to contain herself from laughing out-loud, declared soundly.

"With her Telekinesis? How?" Ruby asked what was in everyone's mind. Sure it was a very useful ability with very long range, but it needed concentration which could be broken if she had to crap her pants in the middle of battle.

"Yes she could use her Telekinesis to hold her bowels in place." Blake explained making RWY laugh hysterically at the mental image.

"S-She reaches d-eep into her g-uts..." Yang tried to say but her laughter wouldn't allow her to continue.

Thankfully there was Weiss who tried her sentence for her, "And then g-grips her colon..." but she also gave into the laughter.

"That's the only way to stop it from moving." Blake said much more composed than the rest of her team.

"She's all stern faced...because she can't move." Yang said between chuckles now a little more composed.

"What would that semblance be called?" Ruby asked, knowing most Semblances had a name, and they needed one besides Pants Shitting Semblance.

"Brown Note." Weiss was the first one to came up with a name, making everyone nod in agreement.

"I think we all agree then." Yang crossed her arms with a smirk.

"Yep, now we just have to write our essay!"

Surprising to say, Oobleck gave them an A+ in the assignment since it was well written and very well researched. Still he had to give team RWBY detention for the whole month.

* * *

 **Author Notes.**

I wish to thank the Super Best Friends for their Hilarious commentary in their podcast and LP's.

Also I wish to thank Hieropink from YT and his excellent mash-ups of TBFP and RWBY.

As for who is who:

Ruby = Matt

Weiss = Pat

Yang = Woolie

Blake = Liam


	2. War on Breakfast

**War on Breakfast**

After a long day of window shopping around the city of Vale on their free day, Team RWBY decided to go to a small yet nice restaurant were the food, thought not classy like Weiss wanted, it was nonetheless delicious and very fulfilling.

After they placed their orders, The girls fell into chit chats discussing about previous restaurant experiences, and unfortunately this brought up memories of a recent excursion to a breakfast place, which Weiss sadly could not go with them.

"I had a really good breakfast there; I don't know why people complain about that place it was really good." Blake said in defense to that breakfast place that not everyone loved.

"If Jaune heard you say that, he would be gagging in disgust at you." Weiss was also dumbfounded by Jaune distaste for that place, even though she didn't find it up to her usual standards when she went beforehand, she didn't hate it like the blond boy did.

"Every time I make sure to sit next to Yang and have a bunch of eggs next to her." Ruby joked knowing that her big sister wasn't really a fan of eggs, or breakfast for that matter.

"I remember she turned her meal from a disgusting plate to a champion one by subbing everything on the plate." Something Blake sometimes was a little too embarrassed to do for her plates at certain restaurants.

"That's right" Smiled the blond.

"It's a good idea and you did it." Being the most sociable of them all, made Yang exceptional at doing things none of the rest of the team dared do even if it was as insignificant as replacing items for a meal.

"You gotta pick the right style." Yang began confidently until Ruby cut in with a snide remark.

"Nothing says breakfast like steak at 9 am." You could almost taste the contempt in her words.

"I'll have steak any time of day." Said Weiss surprising the rest of her team.

"That's gross." Ruby shook her head to side to side.

"WHAT?!" The heiress cried scandalized by her partner's opinion. "Steak's delicious!"

"Steaks are great." Yang confirmed while Blake nodded in agreement.

"Yeah!"

"You eat steak at dinner!" Ruby claimed as it was a true fact that no one could change or even challenge.

"No/No!/No, no no!" Were WBY reactions.

"But I'd also have breakfast any time of day." The white haired girl countered Ruby's statement. "Food and time has no…"

"To be fair breakfast at night sounds awesome." Ruby cut her off; Pancakes with plenty of syrup sounded stupendous, yet steaks in the morning sounded gross.

"Then you don't get to talk shit about Yang's steaks." Weiss put it nice and simple, yet the discussion raged on.

"She's not gonna have it." Yang said in reference to her little sister. "We already had this discussion before; I ordered a steak for breakfast at another place before and Ruby was like: ' _What the fuck with the steak?_ ' and I'm just like: ' _It's a delicious piece of meat_ '."

"That you have at dinner!" Ruby said not relenting in her opinion.

"Ruby!" Weiss turned towards her partner sounding exasperated, but Yang still had to add.

"Time makes no difference in how tasty it is!"

"Ruby!" the heiress tried to make a point across but Ruby was still insisting in fighting Yang over this issue.

"Why don't you have vodka at 1 am?" Was the young leader's counter argument. "Or at 6 am?"

"But…"

Tired of waiting, Weiss had to elevate her voice over the sisters' bickering. "Hold on! Hold on! Hold on! Hold on! Hold on!" she repeated until they finally quieted down. "First of all I think the primary time to drink Vodka is 1am."

"Anyways…" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"That's when almost all Vodka is drunk."

"9 am then!" Ruby changed the time, yet still Weiss wasn't finished.

"If it's been a long night," the white haired girl continued ignoring Ruby. "Back when I got bronchitis every year I would always be woke up and served a glass of vodka as a remedy." She didn't know if that actually help her with her sickness, but it help her sleep at nights.

"It might not be a good idea," Blake finally said after keeping quiet listening her team argue about breakfast. "But if you want to wake up and get piss drunk and eat steaks…"

"It was delicious." Weiss added, remembering those cold nights back home.

"More power to you." Blake finished.

"To be fair, we were in a vacation at Vacuo and there you can eat whatever you want whatever time you want." Ruby tried to reason.

"No because you can do that everywhere." And no geographic location would stop a Schnee from having Steak at breakfast if they wanted so.

"You actually can't." insisted Ruby never flaking in her own ideas about how breakfast should be enjoyed.

"I find your time linking of food be more baffling than Yang's dislike for breakfast." That was who Weiss Schnee actually felt about it.

"Really?" The young leader asked baffled by her partner's statement. "That's stupid! And makes no sense."

"I get what she means though." Blake came in defense of Ruby for a change, because it would be just mean to gang up on her like this, so instead she tried to see thing in the red head's perspective. "I have this abhorrent feeling when I see someone drink an energy drink in the morning. That's foul."

"That's when you are supposed to drink it." The heiress and the blond turned towards the cat faunus.

"That's when you needed the most."

"No!" Now it was time for Blake to be appalled.

"It's a coffee replacement." Weiss tried to explain.

"It shouldn't be!" That was preposterous "You don't need that shit!"

"I drank an Energy Drink before walking through the door to this place!" The schnee exaggerated, but it was true she did have an energy drink before meeting with everyone else for lunch.

"You are supposed to drink those at night!" Blake informed but Yang and Weiss shook their heads.

"No!"

"That's when you are not supposed to drink it, because then you'll be up too late."

"Yeah!"

Why do you think I sometimes stay up to 4 in the morning?" the heiress finished with a laugh.

"The only possible a steak at an early time of a day might not be as good, is if the chef is not awake (yeah!), and he doesn't make it medium-rare perfect (That's right!); that's the only reason that you aren't getting it well-cooked." Yang brought it all back to the original purpose of the conversation to try and put an end to it.

"Because then you'll order a bad steak." Blake asked.

"That's right." Yang smiled that Blake did get what she was trying to say. "But the point is that, if he's not doing his job then fine, but the flavor if all things are equal…"

"All things considered."

"Is the same all times of day." And no one can deny that steaks are delicious.

"Yeah," Weiss nodded. "I'd like a Steak with orange juice, that's probably super good."

"This is the dumbest fucking conversation we ever had." Blake couldn't help herself but to laugh at the absurdity of how far everyone was going to prove their points.

"I remember when we all progressively…" Ruby tried to continue the conversation but Blake was getting tired of it all.

"Eat whatever the fuck you want, whenever the fuck you want!"

"Thank you." Yang sent a appreciative smile towards her partner.

"Are you hungry? Then just dumb a bag of cookies on the floor and eat like a fucking filthy animal." That was the extreme side of Blake's argument and Weiss found it hilarious.

"I want to see Ruby go out to Grimm infested territory and shout towards the Grimm, ' _Stop eating humans! It's too early!_ '" Yang joked enjoying the angry red cheeks on her little sister's face, who turned towards Weiss.

"Blake and I just covered our faces when at the breakfast place Yang goes: "I'll have the Steak and Eggs, but no Eggs, no orange juice, no pancakes, no bread. Just the Steak." I felt like I was eating with the toughest 85 year-old grandma."

"So I guess the Waitress save you because you didn't actually add anything to your plate." Weiss said recalling what Blake had said earlier about subs.

"She offered subs for everything, she was great." Blake commented happy when someone did a remarkable job no matter what.

"Yeah she gave me the good subs." Yang nodded.

"But you were willing to throw away…" Wiess had to stop herself for just a second still trying to process what she was hearing. "Literally just scrape away half your plate and throw it to the trash!"

"That's why I feel it is important that I say this," The blond say trying to explain her reasoning. "I totally hate the picky order-eater type of person that replaces all the things on the menu."

"But you don't mind being them." Ruby accused pointing a finger towards her sister.

"No! I never do that! Anywhere!"

"Except right in front of us." Weiss conceded that Ruby had a point in there.

"Except when I'm forced to go to a breakfast place!"

"Oh! So only when you want to." Ruby responded looking at Yang and pointing out how much of a hypocrite she was being.

"Hold on! Hold on! Just let me get there." The blond raised both her open palms in front of her trying to defend herself so he could continue without having every single word of hers be twisted around. "Because I know you want to hate on me, so let me finish! Instead of being the annoying nagger that doesn't want to come to a breakfast place, I'll go! I'll just order the one thing that I want and that would be it. Otherwise I wouldn't go."

"You know what…"

"But I hate the person that is gonna nag and like complain about the place." Yang continued without listening to what Weiss wanted to say. "And I hate the person that is generally about every meal everywhere you go, replace everything."

"Yang you know what…" The heiress tried say her piece but Ruby just had it with Yang's so called explanation

"You realize that you replaced the person complaining about going to a breakfast place FOR BREAKFAST!?"

Unfortunately for Team RWBY their orders never came and they couldn't eat because Ruby's outbursts was loud enough to get them kicked and banned from coming to that place ever again.

* * *

 **From Super Best Friendcast 89 - Three-fifths of a Podcast**


	3. What is Love?

**What is Love?**

It was another lazy day at Beacon after classes for the day were finally over and Team RWBY went their separate ways. Their Leader Ruby went to hang with Team JNPR, while Blake went directly to the library, most probably to read those books that Ruby considered "filth".

So that left Yang and Weiss to their own devices, so the two of them decided to stick together so they could talk about something they have in common: Their love for the show Pink Dark Boy.

Although Pink Dark Boy was a show that was marketed mostly towards young men and teens, the show itself was so well written and so well directed that it had hooked a large amount of female fanbase (although the inclusion of very handsome guys helped a lot too). Much considered PDB as an dark-ish action show, but in reality was more of a thriller, with incredible suspense scenes that left you at the edge of your seat, and the cliffhangers! Those were always gripping.

It was no surprise that Yang liked that kind of show since she loved action and thrills in real life much like she did in her entrainment, but to hear that Weiss of all people was into the show as well was a shocking revelation at first. Most would believe a show like PDB was "below" her standards or that it was too crude of someone like her. But in reality Weiss Schee was as much of a fan as Yang, mostly because the character in the show were very human despite the bizarre situations they often found themselves in.

And so, like every time Yang and Weiss end up being just the two of them, they began talking about the show. Currently they were talking about

"Viola really does have a serious case of bitch face, have you noticed?" Weiss asked at Yang from the opposite side of a table were the two of them were sharing some refreshments. While the blond was having a Strawberry Sundae, Weiss was having some nice decaf coffee.

"That's why she tried to have it fix." Yang said after a spoonful of ice cream. "Didn't go so well." Referring of course to the latest episode; Episode 94, or more specifically Episode 20 of Season 4; a season that was subtitled as Diamond is Uncrushable. "You know, when we watched that episode, Ruby and I, it was like: ' _This isn't a romantic story. These people are all fucked up including Basil for saying_ « _take my eyes out_ »'."

"Yeah." The white haired girl nodded, seeing where they were coming from.

"That Cinderella woman is really stupid crazy obsessed being a fairy godmother to the point of being pretty much evil..."

"And ruining people's lives." She finished for the blond knowing exactly where she was going with this.

"For no reason!" Yang continued feeling upset at the crazy logic on that episode. "She's like : ' _Choose your face from these things because fables do that. So I guess that's what I want do_ '. And of course fucking Crazy ass Viola..."

"Is that what she took away from it?" Weiss suddenly interrupted.

"Who?"

"Ruby."

"Basically!" Yang confirmed that her sister shared her own views on the episode. "These are a bunch of crazy kids that are all obsess with their shit and it's not romantic at all!"

"Neptune and I watched the same episode together and had a very different take away." The heiress said giggling slightly at the contrast. "He was near tears over how romantic it was..."

"Oh my god."

"That Basil..."

"Oh my god."

"Basil would sacrifice his eyesight."

"Weiss. NO." The way in which Yang said so and the utter look of aghast in her face made Weiss cackle. It was too much to contain. "No! And it's the same reaction..." but Weiss continued laughing. "Abso-fucking-lutly No! And it's the same reaction I have to Romeo and Juliet. When you step back a moment, 'cause initially..."

"No!" Now it was time for Weiss to impose her views. "It's SO romantic!"

"Initially you feel that in your heart," Yang conceded. "And then you're like: wait no! these are dumb kids, making really stupid decisions."

"No!" The heiress shook her head. "It's the thought that counts."

"Goddammit. You did everything wrong you dumb fucking children." Yang expressed what she would say if she could talk with these characters.

"But it's sweet." countered Weiss so was taking the side of romance in this issue, making Yang sigh tiredly. "But it is sweet. That's ll that matters."

"Yeah, yeah Romeo." the blond rolled her eyes.

"Dumbness..."

"Drink that poison!"

"Dumbness..."

"Drink that poison! Don't wait for more than a minute to check if she's really dead."

"It's sweet!" Weiss insisted. "Ok? Dumb things CAN be sweet."

"The sentimentality is real, I'm not gonna pretend it's not." Yang admitted yet she wasn't going to relent. "But when you step back, and ask: what is happening in this room?"

"No! She's a Fairy Godmother!" Weiss went back to the initial character that began this discussion. "She's a hero."

"She just like..." Yang could help but laugh incredulously, not being able to believe what Weiss just said.

"No! She's a hero."

"She's like gonna make you a hideous creature for possibly no reason"

"No. She fixed the problem because she was so sweet." Weiss defended. "Love conquers all."

"She was afflicted by Basil doing something also stupid but selfless and said: _alright, I'm gonna make this go away_." So the story had a happy ending because of a sudden change of mind from the antagonist.

"Ok, but the part that's actually crazy is that Basil gets like... horribly stalked and kidnapped by this chick who's like: _I'm gonna kill you for that penis_."

"Yeah."

"And then after a while he's like: _No way! I am into that_." Now that was a more alarming than Cinderella's change of mind at the last second.

"Yeah sure. But that's fine..."

"Wait! THAT'S the part that's FINE to you?!"

"No, no,no, I'm saying I can get over the insanity of that slightly." Yang explained before Weiss could twist her words further. "What I can't get over is the fact that you'll be willing to blind yourself for..."

"That's love!"

"Someone you have a cru..."

"That's love!"

"It is a CRUSH!"

"THAT is LOVE!"

"It is a crush..."

That is truest love!

"He barely knows the girl!" That was the crux of her issue with this episode.

"You don't even believe in true love, do you?" Weiss suddenly accused with her finger almost touching Yang's nose.

"I mean, chemicals gotta do to make the world reproduce." The blond fighter crossed her arms defensively.

"Oooh! That's wrong." Weiss declared as if she had won the argument already. "You gotta believe in True Love!"

"No! He doesn't know this girl!"

"No! Goddammit Yang!"

"Fuck off!" Said girl rolled her eyes.

"They're so in love! Can't you see?!"

"Fuck the right off!" She repeated again before looking down at her table, "This is love, this right here." She pointed to her sundae. "Strawberry and Ice cream the perfect combination."

"I'm not gonna deny that."The heiress agreed with a nod relaxing a bit, now much more clam than their previous fit. Even so the discussion was still on. "But listen, Basil diggs strong women!"

"You can digg them as much as you want." In her case, the brawler digged strong muscled men.

"He likes that's she's willing to go out and get what she wants." Weiss tried to explain.

"But take it to the level of being willing to sacrifice everything..." But Yang wasn't having it.

"SHE was willing to sacrifice several things for him."

"Because she's a stalker is. In an unhealthy way."

"Because it is love!"

"Oh my god. I can't do this... I can't fucking do this." Yang said exasperated, making Weiss laugh again.

"I can't do this!" Weiss said in turn, "That you won't acknowledge the height of their emotions in their soul." It was almost surreal that she, the one everyone called an Ice Queen, was the one standing for true love instead of Yang who was known for her fiery passion.

"Oh my god." The fiery blond continue to take deep breathes in order to calm herself.

"Maybe you should order another sundae." The Ice Queen suggested.

"You're crazy." Not about the Sundae not, but about supporting this crazy and unhealthy relationship.

"Love makes you crazy." The heiress pointed out. "Makes people do crazy things."

"Just a bunch of crazy assholes letting their chemicals get in the way of their common sense."

"Wow! I know I sound crazy, but you sound like a jerk." The white haired girl admitted.

"I know what I said can be applied to any sort of relationship, but I'm not talking about that." It could work with amongst brothers and from parents and children, "I'm talking about these fucking assholes, pulling eyes of each other." That was what bothered her A LOT.

"Viola's Semblance is called Love Deluxe! Obviously that means it's for real."

Yang decided to ignore that knowing it wasn't worth acknowledging. "Anyway, Cinderella is stupid and has no reason to do the things she does."

"She's making people happy."

"She's obsessed, and she want's to live out her fantasies."

"She's empowering people to take the lives they want for themselves."

"People are delusional ! And if you're in say, still in Combat School and the third or forth time you met or hang out with somebody, you fell for them so hard that you'll be willing to BLIND yourself. You have fucking problems."

"That's pretty dark." Weiss said, making Yang stop in her tracks and blink, once, twice, three times, and so forth until she processed the fact that Weiss made a pun with the title of the show, beating her at Yang's usual game.

"Anyway..." Yang finally said trying to bring up another point to help her case. "Would Purple H. blind himself for Lily Q.?" With Purple H, being the main protagonist of the second season of Pink Dark Boy.

"He'll...pretend." Weiss answered with a chuckle, "He'll say he blinded himself and walk around the house pretending to be blind, and then he will fly away and have sex with his mistress." The barely managed to get out struggling not to laugh at the mental image. " _OH. MY GOD. I can't see!_ you know?"

"Fuck." Yang also laughed having to hand it to Weiss. She was absolutely right.

"Purple H. is not a romantic."

"Nikko and Eleanor. That's Love. Ok!" Yang also admitted. It was one of the most sappy pure love stories ever "And then they got married." on the last episode of Pink Dark Boy season 1, the same episode in which Nikko die in that boat at the end.

"What do you think will happen with Basil and Viola?" Weiss asked wanting to know what the blond expected for the future of season 4.

"Honestly they will become a couple." With how much they were pushing the relationship in the series, there was no other way it could possibly end. "And I assume she'll be crazy at their home."

"No, she got what she wanted. She'll not be crazy anymore." Weiss protested.

"This is an unhealthy relationship."

"I think you are missing the part where he doesn't actually go blind and everything works out." The heiress reminded that no one lose their eyes for no one.

"Because Cinderella randomly decides she was not gonna punish people for nothing?" That was a very big pet peeve for the brawler.

"Because she was so overcome with how selfless and beautiful their act of love was, that she made an exception to her rules." Could Yang not see? She was moved by the sight of true love.

"Viola is the type of person who would slit your throat in your sleep to preserve your beauty for how you are." Yang said morbidly.

"Yeah but she's over that now." now that she had Basil there was no need to be crazy anymore.

"She would drive you and your children of a fucking bridge."

"She's the kind of girl that if you're gonna get divorced she would kill the kids first." Weiss conceded with a nod to this morbid scene.

"Straight up." Yang nodded happy that they could agree to at least that. "Car into the fucking river."

"BECAUSE SHE LOVES THEM! Why don't you...?" Yet Weiss kept on insisting.

"And no one else can have that."

"Alright, I'm paying it up a little bit now." Weiss finally admitted. She had being enjoying riling the blond up to the point of desperation.

"I noticed." Yang sighed. Though she didn't admit it, she had fun with this conversation.

"It was a pretty good episode though."

"Yeah, I can't wait for the next one."

* * *

 **Notes:**

Based on a conversation from Best Friends Play Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (Part 18)

I change the names to be color based in tone with RWBY. So I chose the color of flowers and their meanings in relation with the Kanji characters, in the names for Yukako and Koichi.

So Yukako became Viola. (Yukako=Reason Flower child: Viola has the meaning of reason and logic)  
Koichi became Basil. (Koichi = Peaceful one: Basil has the meaning of peace.)

Joseph is just Purple because of his stand.  
Suzy Q became Lily since Suzy means Graceful Lily in Hebrew.  
Jonathan became Nikko which means Sunlight in Japanese (Sunlight yellow overdrive, anyone?)  
Erina became Eleanor, meaning bright or shinny, (and because that's the romanization of Erina's name)


End file.
